


Amnesia

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Тони теряет память, а Баки – возлюбленного.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amnesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016139) by [Purple_ducky00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00). 



– Он очень опасно упал и сильно ударился головой, – информирует их Брюс. – Возможно, черепно-мозговая травма, поэтому я не уверен, что с ним будет, когда он очнется.

– Но ведь «когда», а не «если», верно, док? – переживает Клинт.

– Нет причин, чтобы он не проснулся. У него сильное здоровье, он уже восстанавливается. Может, из вас с ним останется только кто-то один, чтоб не было толкотни, когда он придет в себя?

Баки так хотел бы быть здесь, но никто не знает, что они с Тони встречались. Они держали это в секрете, потому что Тони не хотел, чтобы кто-то лез в их дела. Так что он молчит, когда Роудс вызывается добровольцем.

– Он мой лучший друг, так что и сидеть здесь мне. А вам всем пора уйти и дать ему отдохнуть.

Они все понемногу расходятся, пока Баки задерживается последним. Он смотрит на Тони последний раз и выходит из палаты. Он действительно надеется, что с Тони все будет хорошо.

Спустя десять часов Роуди объявляет им по внутренней связи:

– Тони не спит, но у него небольшая потеря памяти. Он думает, что сейчас время сразу после Альтрона, и вы все на него злитесь. Он вообще был предельно удивлен, что Брюс здесь. Так что будьте осторожны в общении с ним. Я пытаюсь помочь ему сориентироваться в ситуации. 

Все навещают Тони один за другим, но не Баки. Даже Ванда заходит, чтобы сказать ему, что больше не считает его виноватым в смерти ее родителей. Питер боится, что его не вспомнят, но Тони оживляется, когда Питер называет свое имя.

– Ты же тот гениальный ребенок из Мидтауна. Я присматривал за тобой, хотел предложить работу в СИ, когда ты доучишься. Значит, ты говоришь, у тебя теперь тоже сверхспособности?

Стив рассказывает Тони о том, что они нашли Баки, и хоть, возможно, это и не лучшее время, но он хочет убедиться, что Тони знает, что его родителей убил Зимний Солдат, хоть и после промывки мозгов. Тони орал на Стива добрых полчаса, пока не сказал: 

– Ладно, я понял. Над ним поиздевались. Просто… я не хочу его видеть. Не прямо сейчас. Еще какое-то время.

– Но, Тони, благодаря тебе он выздоровел. Он больше не Зимний Солдат, ему теперь намного лучше.

– Но не мне. Мне теперь тоже надо полечиться. Дай мне это сделать, ладно, Стив?

У Баки сердце разрывается напополам, когда он это слышит. Он понимает, что нет ни единого шанса вернуться к отношениям, которые у них были. Если Тони не хочет его видеть, то он уйдет. Стив пытается спорить, но он вообще упрямый. Единственное, что сдерживает Баки, – это Роуди, догнавший его уже у двери на первом этаже.

– Слушай, Барнс, я не останавливаю тебя. Если хочешь уйти, то ты можешь так и сделать, но Тони на самом деле не пытается тебя прогнать, он просто оплакивает потерю, и у него уйдет еще где-то неделя на это. Он не увидится с тобой, он засядет в мастерской или в своей комнате, потому что ему тошно показывать свои слабости. Но когда Тони справится со всем этим, он будет чувствовать себя чертовски виноватым за твой уход. Но это только твой выбор.

Он хлопнул Баки по спине и пошел к лифту.

– Можно… можно, чтобы ты не говорил пока никому ничего? – попросил Баки. – Мне нужно проветриться, но я еще не ухожу.

Четко как и сказал Роуди, Тони проводит неделю скорбя, а затем возвращается к жизни и снова начинает попытки поладить с командой. Когда он впервые видит Баки, то застывает, колеблясь, но потом все равно подходит к нему, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия и начинает бодро вещать:

– Рад тебя видеть, Зимняя Вишня. Извини, я был груб всю прошлую неделю или около того, но ты знаешь, амнезия и кое-какие удручающие новости – ты не можешь меня винить. И если уж говорить о вине, – заговаривает он, заметив, как Баки пытается тактически отступить и слиться с местностью, – то я ни в чем тебя не корю. Это была ответственность Гидры – тех больных на голову. Так что не беспокойся об этом. Только один вопрос: «Звездные войны» или «Звездный путь»?

– «Звездные войны», но старый сериал «Звездный путь» тоже был неплох.

– И это правильный ответ. Ставлю на то, что мы станем хорошими друзьями, – он подмигивает и снова отворачивается к Роуди: – Где Пеппер? Не видел ее нигде. Она все еще избегает меня? В смысле, я люблю ее, но не буду принуждать, если она больше не хочет ничего со мной.

Сердце Баки снова разбивается, когда он слышит эту скрытую боль в голосе Тони.

Дни потихоньку перетекают в недели, а потом и в полтора месяца. Тони медленно восстанавливает недостающие фрагменты своей памяти, пока Баки тихо угасает, потому что он никогда бы не пошел против воли Тони насчет их отношений.

Баки как раз сидит в своей комнате, читая книгу на своем старкпаде, когда Пятница сообщает ему, что босс запрашивает вход.

– Конечно, Пятница, впусти его, – отзывается Баки, не отрываясь от чтения. Пару секунд спустя он уже в объятиях Тони, и Баки отвлекается от планшета, прильнув к Тони в ответ на чистом автомате.

– Золотце, почему ты просто не сказал мне, что мы встречались?

– Ты вспомнил?

– Да, и я прошу прощения, что тебе пришлось так долго страдать в одиночку. Даже если бы я не вспомнил, я бы все равно попытался бы сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить твое горе. 

Тони обвивает ладонями лицо Баки, откидывая прядь с его лба.

– Ты не хотел говорить команде, так что мы держали все в секрете, и я бы не сделал что-то вопреки твоей просьбе. Все нормально, – пытается успокоить его Баки.

– Но тебе было больно, милый. Это очень не хорошо. Ты все еще хочешь наших отношений? – Баки кивает, и Тони целует его. – Тогда пойдем расскажем команде.


End file.
